Nitrogen-oxide-containing gases exist in exhaust from diesel vehicles, pickling factories, coal-fired power stations etc. These gases are harmful to human health and also are the main culprit of acid rain. These harmful gases are known in the industry as yellow smoke.
Nowadays, a popular technology for denitration is catalyst denitration, which includes selective non-catalytic reduction (SNCR), selective catalytic reduction (SCR), and scrubber methods. The scrubber method has one of the lowest costs, and has a market utilization rate of up to 90%. However, due to the limitation of the effect for treatment of scrubber method, nitrogen-oxide-containing gases are still present in treated effluents.
In addition to the methods listed above, an electrochemical method can be used in denitration. The mechanism is the reaction between nitrogen-oxide-containing gases and ammonia or urea. However, the electrochemical process produces ammonium nitrate-containing wastewater, which is explosive.
Accordingly, an innovative composition for purifying nitrogen-oxide-containing gases is called for.